Weapon Love
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Crossover con To Love Ru, llos eran dos armas sin corazon, pero sin embargo estaban sufriendo, eso fue, hasta que se encontraron con el otro  T por referencias sexuales


Weapon Love  
>One-shot<br>Por  
>Evan de la Rosa <p>

Arma…  
>Un objeto usado para dañar y asesinar<br>Simples objetos que se podrían desechar y no importaban a menos de que cumplieran su propósito.  
>Y ese era matar a sangre fría.<br>El, era una guadaña que era usada para asesinar demonios.  
>Y ella era una asesina a sueldo, contratada por gente poderosa para matar a todo aquel quien considerara un estorbo.<br>Ese era su destino.  
>Esa era su forma de vivir.<br>Siendo un arma sin ningún sentimiento a su favor.  
>Ella, de cabello rubio u ojos de color de la sangre.<br>Caminaba por la calle con una expresión fría, mientras que en sus manos, se podía observar una bolsa con Taiyaki.  
>Su comida favorita, conocida gracias a su primer amor.<br>Yuki Rito, un humano al que había jurado asesinar, pero de quien al final término enamorándose.  
>Pero desgraciadamente, en ese entonces estaba comprometido, y ahora estaba casado con la princesa del planeta Deviluke.<br>El, un joven de cabello blanco como la nieve, pero con unos ojos similares a los de ella, un color rojo, similar a la sangre.  
>Caminaba mientras observaba con melancolía aquella cicatriz en su cuerpo, aquella que se había causado para proteger a su primer amor.<br>Su compañera, Maka Albarn, pero nunca pudo confesarse, y cuando obtuvo el valor, ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba comprometida con Death the Kid.  
>El caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos, absorto de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, solo preocupado por lo que asechaba en su corazón.<br>Ella caminaba por otra calle, con la mente concentrada en aquella botana dulce que le recordaba a aquel terrícola que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.  
>Eran armas sin corazón.<br>Pero ambos sufrían en aquel momento en su interior.  
>El se detuvo frente al cruce de la calle, levantando su mirada observando al letrero que le indicaba que se detuviera, cuando de pronto.<br>Sus ojos se incrustaron en otra cosa.  
>Los ojos rojos de ambos se encontraron.<br>Se quedaron parados ahí, observándose mutuamente, con sus cuerpos paralizados mientras sus ojos nos se apartaban de sus similares.  
>El tiempo se detuvo para ambos.<br>El semáforo estaba en pase y la gente avanzaba.  
>Excepto ellos dos.<br>Con su mirada pudieron observar que estaban compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento.  
>El dolor.<br>Y la agonía de ver a su amor partir.  
>Los rostros de ambos comenzaron a cambiar.<br>De aquellos rostros melancólicos, una curva en sus bocas comenzaron a mostrar.  
>Embozando una sonrisa, una sonrisa, que creyeron que nunca iban a volver a crear.<br>Cool…  
>Soul… - se escuchaba gemir a alguien en el interior de un departamento.<br>Yami- - se escuchaba susurrar.  
>Ambos se encontraban adentro del departamento de el.<br>Besándose mientras se despojaban de sus ropas.  
>Devorándose el uno al otro a base de carisias y besos en sus cuerpos desnudos.<br>Disfrutando con los gemidos de su acompañante y el placer que estos causaban.  
>Ellos, que habían sufrido en el pasado.<br>Ahora, curaban sus heridas con la presencia del otro.  
>Llenando el vacío en su corazón.<br>Ninguno de los dos creía en el amor a primera vista.  
>Y seguían sin hacerlo, aunque ya habían caído bajo sus efectos.<br>Al final, ambos cayeron por el cansancio en la cama que ahora compartían.  
>Ambos en los brazos del otro, observándose con ternura y amor.<br>Pronto, sus miradas terminaron, ya que, habían cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar del cálido contacto de un beso.  
>Te amo – dijeron ambos, para después caer dormidos profundamente.<br>Se decía, que las armas como ellos no tenían corazón.  
>Pero estaban equivocados.<br>Por que ellos que antes estaban sufriendo.  
>Pero.<br>Con el calor del otro se estaban curando del interior.  
>Y disfrutarían para siempre.<br>De aquel amor.

Notas del autor: Hola, hola a todos, bueno aquí les tengo un fic o mejor dicho un crossover de Soul Eater y To love Ru, se me ocurrió mientras leía un capitulo del manga de Tol ove Ru y vi como Yami decía que las armas no tenían corazón, pero no lo demostraba, así que la empareje con Soul, espero que les haya gustado.  
>Y si les gusto, me encantaría que le lo digan muchos reviews, así mi corazón late o me muero (broma)<br>Bueno me despido  
>Con un hasta luego<br>Y un  
>Sayonara<p> 


End file.
